Question: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $8$ times $x$ and add $-7$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $9$ and the product of $6$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $8$ times $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What does adding $-7$ to $8x$ do? $8x$ $ - 7$ What is the product of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (8x - 7) = \color{orange}{6(8x-7)}$ What is the sum of $9$ and $\color{orange}{6(8x-7)}$ $6(8x-7)$ $ + 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(8x-7)+9$.